


Secret friend

by giorginaBM



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Muke af, New student!Michael, ghost!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giorginaBM/pseuds/giorginaBM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is the new kid, and Luke has been dead for a while.</p><p>So when Michael moves into the house Luke used to and still resides in, Luke grows an attachment and becomes his 'secret friend' as Luke calls it.</p><p>~based on a tumblr post~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New house

Michael grabbed the last of the cardboard boxes from the back of the delivery truck outside, carrying it up the steps of his new house. His parents were in the kitchen unpacking the plates and cutlery, and placing them into cupboards when he walked in with the last item in his hands. 

The house was pretty old, having being built during the late 80s, and was the only house on his street that was double storied which Michael found cool. It smelt a bit too but that would easily be masked by his mum's obsession for incense candles and his stinky gym socks. 

"I'm going to check out my room, okay?" Michael said.

He didn't bother listening to his parents response before he bolted up the stairs to his room which was behind the second door on the right, next to his parent's office and the adjoining bathroom. 

The door creaked with resistance as Michael pushed against the rusty door knob. The room itself wasn't half bad. A few cobwebs here and there, some dust that could easily be brushed off, and someone had even left a couple of posters on the wall. Upon inspection, Michael had even found that they were posters of his favourite bands! Green day, Blink 182 and Nickel back album covers plastered the back wall where his bed would be.   
Michael was pretty happy with the new facilities.

It didn't take long for them to settle into the new house. Michael had assembled and unpacked everything except his television and wardrobe by the time it was midnight.

'Better get to bed' he thought as the image of his new school came into mind. 

Michael and school didn't really mix well from past experience as people always judged him on his choice of attire and music taste before actually getting to know him. It left him in an awkward position of being alone and unsociable which was one of the reasons his parents had moved to Sydney in the first place.   
He prayed that this time would be different though, but he didn't get his hopes up. 

As soon as his head hit the comfort of his pillow, he was out like a light. The exhaustion of the day's work catching up to him. 

In fact, he was out so fast that he didn't even notice the shadow that appeared over his bed, before his body shut down to the world.


	2. School and a new friend

Michael woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring an all time low song. 

He groaned as he turned off the noise before reluctantly rolling out of bed, and by rolling out of bed, he literally meant rolling out of bed and onto the floor.  
His parents were already out of the house before Michael was awake, their jobs requiring them to be up and working early.

It didn't take long for Michael to get ready because the truth was, he didn't care about today, He actually wished today was already over and done with. He wasn't in the mood to deal with judgemental people and their stereotypes this morning.  
He was out the door within a couple of minutes and trudging down the sidewalk to his new school. 

As he was walking, he had a nagging feeling that someone was following him. Although he checked his surroundings multiple times, and found nothing, he still felt eyes at the back of his head. It continued like that until he reached the school gates of northwestern college. The feeling disappearing and being replaced by major anxiety.

'Just calm down Michael. It's only a new school, nothing to be anxious about' 

Scrap that. There was a hell of a lot to be anxious about. 

He just had to focus on taking deep breaths and minding his own business. Yeah, that would get him through today.

The sound of a bell ringing signalled that school had started. Shit, he was going to be late, and on the first day of school! 

Michael raced up the stairs and through to the glass doors to the front office.

~

Michael stared down at the piece of paper in front of him that listed his classes throughout the week. 

His first subject was PE, and he was trying to locate the gym using the map that was on the back of the sheet. It took him a good 10 minutes before he finally found the door with the words 'GYM' written in bold writing. 

As quietly as he could, he opened the door, poking his head through to see if his class was there. Just his luck, the class was huddled in a group on the floor, listening to the teacher lecture on in dead silence. 

The door gave a loud squeak as Michael opened in further to allow his body to pass through, causing all eyes to divert from the teacher to him. Oh, great.

"Ah, you must be the new student. I'm Mr Peters, the PE teacher. And you must be Michael, correct?" 

"Yeah, thats me," 

"Welcome Michael. Class, this is our new student Michael. Please make him feel welcome," 

Michael just shyly smiled at the students staring up at him before retreating to a spot at the back of the group. The teacher proceeded to continue with his lecture which Michael found out was actually about Soccer.

"Psst, hey," he heard a voice whisper from beside him. Michael turned around to find a raven haired boy, with tanned skin, and dark brown eyes, smiling at him.

"Um hi?" he said.

"Hi, I'm Calum. Nice to meet you," he stuck his hand out.

"Michael, nice to meet you too," Michael hesitantly shook Calum's outstretched hand, receiving an even bigger grin in return.

"So, where are you from?"

"I moved here from upstate, small town,"

"Ah, cool man. Hey, what class do you have next?" 

"Uh, science," he said, looking at the sheet of paper again.

"Damn, I have Maths. What other classes do you have?"

"Um, I have English after recess, then History, and then Study and Photography"

"Well, we both have study together after lunch so why don't you come sit with me and we'll go together, yeah?"

"Uh, sure" he agreed.

"Great," and that was the last words Calum said before the bell went for next lesson.  
"See you at Lunch," he grinned, walking out the doors. 

Michael stood there shocked for a moment. Did he just make a friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and views guys :-) 
> 
> Chapter 3 might be up later tonight or tomorrow morning, we'll see x


	3. Superpowers?

Michael searched around the schoolyard for somewhere to sit. His eyes scanned for an empty spot with not many people.

It didn't take long for his eyes to land on the boy that he met in PE, waving insistently over at him from under one of the trees on the oval. What was his name again? Cady? Caylum? Calum! That's it. 

He awkwardly walked over to where Calum was talking with another boy, who appeared to be a senior as he looked much older than Calum and him. 

"Hey Michael! This is Ashton, he's in year 12," so he had been right when he'd guessed that he was a senior.

"Uh hi," he shyly replied. Michael had never had friends before so he was kind of awkward and unsure of how to act. He probably looked like a shy nerd.

"Hey mate, you can just call me Ash," Ashton smiled widely at him.

Michael returned a small smile before eating his vegemite sandwich.

"Is that a vegemite sandwich?" Ashton asked.

"Uh, yeah," Michael new it was stereotypical for him to like vegemite, which he got teased about often, but he couldn't help it, he just loved the taste. So he was pleasantly surprised when Ashton replied with "Wow, another vegemite enthusiast! I like this one Calum," 

"I told you he'd fit right in," Calum grinned.

This time, Michael's smile grew bigger. For once, he was actually felt liked he belonged.  
The boys then naturally went into discussion about their likes and dislikes. Turns out, Calum and Ashton could both play instruments and liked the same bands that Michael did!

It was there, when Michael, Calum, and Ashton were in the middle of debating Green day's Jesus of suburbia versus Blink 182's I miss you, that they heard a voice call out to them from the other side of the oval.

"Hey, watch out!"

Michael only had enough time to see the fast coming soccer ball flying towards him, before feebly put his hands in front of his face in an effort to protect himself.  
But Michael didn't feel any impact. That's weird, did someone stop it?

Michael dared to peek out from behind his hands and was shocked at what he saw.  
Just centimetres away from where his hands had been, was the soccer ball frozen in mid-air. All eyes were wide and on him, mouths agape at the scene.

"What the hell was that?" Ashton asked him. Oh great, somehow he had managed to become even weirder overnight, and now it was going to lose him the only friends he ever had.

"Um, i don't really know. Did I do that?"

"I have no idea, the ball just stopped before it hit you," Calum said. "But it was awesome!"

A chorus of cheers started as all the students came running towards Michael, asking him thousands of questions. How did you do that? Have you always been able to do that? Can you do it again?

He had never had this much attention on him before and it was quite overwhelming. Thankfully, the bell went for the last lessons of the day, rescuing him from his new group of admirers. 

All the students withdrew their attention from him to rush off to next lesson. Michael just sat and stared at the soccer ball that now lay on the floor in front of him.

"Are you coming Michael?" Calum asked.

"Uh, yeah," he said, staring at the ball for a few more seconds before following Calum and Ashton inside the building. 

~ 

Luke's POV

Luke didn't mean for that to happen, it just did. 

He had seen the flying soccer ball before the entire group had and instinctively, stopped it before it could touch and hurt Michael.

Luke wasn't really sure what made him do it or why he wanted to in the first place.  
He had only known Michael a little under 24 hours and already he had grown attached to the boy with the colourful hair.

'It's probably because there hasn't been a visitor in the house before' he thought. It's definitely not because Luke thought Michael was extremely cute and had started forming a tiny crush on him. Though, even if he did, there could be nothing further between them, it was impossible, completely out of the question. 

You see, Luke was dead, or a ghost to be exact. He had died in the late 90s at the young age of eighteen and ever since, had been stuck like this in the house he used to live in. It was awful lonely, especially when his parents decided to move out, and having Michael and his family move in was one of the most exciting moments in his undead life. He finally had some company, even if he wasn't allowed to talk to them.

Luke continued to follow Michael around to the rest of his classes for the day.   
He knew it sounded pretty creepy and stalkerish but he couldn't help but feel some sort of attraction to the boy, and he didn't really mind listening to the teacher talk for an hour. He had almost forgotten what school used to be like, having not being able to graduate himself, he found it settling that he could continue his education in some way, and it wasn't like he had anything better to do in the first place. 

Before long, the last bell of the day went and he watched as the students rushed from the classroom and out the door to freedom without having a care in the world. Luke wished he could be like that again.

When he finally located Michael in the sea of people, he saw that he was talking with Calum. A weird feeling formed in the pit of his stomach at the sight of the two boys laughing like best friends instead of strangers who had just met each other earlier that day.   
Luke patiently waited for Michael to finish his conversation with the other boy before following him back home. 

He made a mental note to keep an eye on that Calum kid, and make sure that there was no funny business going between the two. Who knew what this kid wanted, especially if he thinks that Michael has some sort of 'powers' now.

And no, Luke is NOT jealous, he's just protective of Michael, that's all, or at least that's what he told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have our first Luke POV :-) 
> 
> Chapter 4 up soon xo


	4. Unexpected visitor

Michael was glad that the day was over and done with. 

After the scene at lunch, all kinds of people were talking to him, some were already inviting him to parties and over to their houses. It wasn't really his sort of crowd though so he stuck to Calum and Ashton.

On the walk back home, Michael felt the same feeling of being watched like he had that morning but he ignored it as earlier nerves and the after effects of shock from lunch. Besides, when he checked, there was nothing to be seen so what's the point in worrying over thin air?

Michael was relieved when he finally made his way to the front steps of his house.   
The events of the day had finally caught up to him and he was bone dead tired and ready to nap for a hundred years.

He trudged up the staircase and immediately flopped onto the comfort of his bed as soon as he had kicked the door open. What a day.

When Michael woke up 2 hours later from his nap, it was starting to get dark and his parents weren't home yet. 

Michael hated the fact that his parents worked so much. They were hardly ever around as they worked 6 days a week, from 7 to 9, and when they were actually home, they didn't pay attention to him because they were too preoccupied with catching up on work or hanging out with friends to care about him.  
Because of this, Michael had learnt from a very young age how to fend and take care of himself. It sucked, but Michael was used to by now.

He wandered downstairs to the kitchen to grab a sandwich before returning to his room to unpack the last of his items.

~

Michael had finally finished the last box and now his room was adorned with all his possessions. 

He smiled, and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, as he pinned the last poster on the wall above his bed, Gerard way's face staring back at him.

'Now what do I do?' he wondered. Memories of the recent day's events resurfaced and Michael had an idea.

He wandered around the room, collecting things that he thought would be useful, before sitting down on the bed with the string of objects lined up in front of him.  
This would be the perfect time for Michael to test out his new abilities and find out how they work. 

He had gathered some items from his room to try out and see if he could freeze as he had done at lunch.  
First he tried a gaming console. He threw the console above his head and raised his hand, face up, to try and keep it frozen in the air. That didn't work though and the console came flying back down and into Michael's palm.

"Ouch!" he clasped his palm in pain.

Next, he tried something lighter, a pencil. Once again, Michael threw the object up in the air and tried to freeze it, but no such luck.  
He tried and tried with various items but nothing worked. He couldn't, for the life of him, figure out how he'd done what he had at lunch. 

Maybe it was because I was in danger? Yeah, maybe it was like a reflex thing. All I have to do is put myself in some sort of danger, and then it'll work.  
Michael scanned around for something he could use to endanger himself with.  
Electric shock? No. Scissors? Hell no. The wall! Yes.  
Michael jumped off his bed and leaned against one wall, preparing to charge at the other one across the room. 

'You can do this Michael. It won't hurt remember? You'll be able to stop yourself'

With one last deep breath, Michael ran as fast as he could at the wall, belief in his mind that he would be protected.   
Well, he was wrong. A loud bang echoed throughout the house and Michael went smack, face first, into the cement wall. Shit, that fucking hurt. He groaned in pain as he held his throbbing forehead, feeling the beginnings of bump already forming on the skin. Maybe that wasn't so smart. But why didn't it work? Maybe he had to put himself and worse danger for it to work. The only other idea Michael had of seriously endangering himself was jumping out his window

'This better work' he thought. 'or else'

Michael carefully sat down on the ledge of his broken window with shaky legs. When he looked down, he could see most of the town, but most of all, he could see the ground further away from him than natural.

It's now or never. He closed his eyes, and slowly started leaning himself off the ledge.

"Are you crazy!?" he heard a voice shout. 

Woah, he jumped, almost falling out the window. He looked below to see who had spoken, but found no one there. What the hell? 

"Hey, I said, are you crazy?" he heard the voice shout again.

This time, he turned around to see if the voice came from his room. When he turned around, he found something that not even the largest amount of paranormal movies could have prepared him for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 up soon and chapter 6 is in the works :-) 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and views xo


	5. A ghost!

There was a ghost in his room. A GHOST in HIS room. 

But ghosts weren't supposed to be real. They were just figments of horror movies where the poor, unsuspected residents were haunted by them until they were eventually dragged down a flight of stairs, screaming, to their doom. But here one was floating in front of his very eyes. 

Michael screamed in terror, and tried to back away from the figure. He totally forgot though that he had been hanging out of a two-story window, and backed out enough for him to fall completely off the ledge.

He screamed even louder at the realisation that he was falling and about to land on the ground any second now. But that never came.

Michael felt the cold touch of someone holding him from under his arms and lifting him back up and through his window. He fell to his bedroom floor, shocked and dazed.

"Are you alright?" the voice asked. 

Michael hesitantly dared to look up from the ground and at the ghost that was just centimetres away from him.   
He was surprised by what he saw. Instead of some beastly, old figure, he saw an extremely beautiful boy around the same age as him, staring at him with piercing blue eyes which were currently filled with worry.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," 

Michael was unsure of what to say next. It's not everyday that you find a ghost in your house, especially one that can touch and speak to you. What do you even say to ghost? Have you seen me naked? oh dear god, Michael prays he hasn't.

"Um I'm sorry for startling you but I just didn't want you to hurt yourself for nothing and then when you fell, I didn't mean to I swear. I, um, just, yeah," the boy mumbled.

"No, that's okay, um thanks," he said. "What's your name?"

"Luke,"

"Nice to meet you Luke, I'm Michael,"

"I know silly, I've kinda been watching you," he giggled. Wow, he was positive that it was the most adorable laugh he had ever heard. But the boy's demeanour immediately changed after thinking over his words.

"No! I don't mean it in that way. I just mean that I've seen you around and stuff and oh god, I'm such an idiot,"

This time it was Michael's turn to laugh. Luke's turned embarrassed at the sound of Michael's giggles. Michael was pretty sure that if Luke was alive, then he would be blushing. 

"um, I'm just gonna go," Luke said, slowly fading away.

"No, wait!" Michael shouted. "I wasn't laughing at you I swear. It was just cute. that's all,"

Thankfully, Luke started to reappear. Michael sighed in relief. He wanted to talk to him more, find out about who he was and why he was here.

"So, um, have you been here long? I mean, have you been a ghost for long?"

"Well, I moved into this house around the early 90s, in fact, this was actually my old room," Luke smiled. "I died around 1998 so it hasn't really been that long in my eyes,"

"You look pretty young to be dead though, how old are you? or were you?"

"I died when I was eighteen," Luke said sadly.

Michael felt guilty at asking such a thing. Luke obviously didn't want to be reminded about his previous life. It would be horrible to be stuck as a ghost and have to watch people living their lives, and having to watch the people you love move on.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," he apologised.

"It's fine. I've accepted the fact that I died a long time ago,"

Michael didn't want to ask Luke anymore questions that would upset him, but he was pretty curious to know how Luke had died. Was it in this house? Did he die in this room?

"If you want to know how I died, all you have to do is ask," Luke spoke up.

"But how-"

"I could tell from your face that you weren't sure if you should ask something or not, and I guessed it was that because I would want to know if I were in your situation,"

"Um, okay, but only if you want to because if it makes you uncomfortable, w-"

"It's fine," Luke interrupted. "Where should I start.." he sighed.


	6. Death of Luke hemmings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the views and kudos guys! :-) this is my first actual proper fanfic so it means a lot. 
> 
> I'm on school holidays right now so I'm not writing as much as I do in my frees at school so bare with me with chapter uploading. I'll try post the next chapter soon. Bye xo

Luke’s POV

That wasn’t meant to happen, oh god.  His mouth just blurted it out, and he had the perfect chance to just pretend it was some random stranger talking too but no, Luke had to open his mouth again and now he’s blown his cover.

He’s pretty sure this breaks some super paranormal ghost law or something? does it? is there like a punishment for talking to the living? especially cute boys who you end up scaring and almost killing by accident.  

He’s in deep shit now, but Luke can’t seem to give a damn. Not when Michael’s looking at him with those beautiful mint green eyes, and that stupid smile on his face whenever Luke talks. Luke can’t help but be happy even if it is bad. 

 “Where do I start?…” he thought.  He’s already told Michael the basics but he’ll just give a small run down and then skip to the dying part.

 “I was a pretty average kid. I didn’t get in trouble, I had good grades - not the best but still good - and I had a good life. Everything was going well. I barely had any troubles at all which now thinking back on it, probably had some part in my death.

 It was a week or two before graduation, and I was so excited to finally be getting some independence and you know, going into the real world. The possibilities where endless back then, what with technology advancing and the music industry evolving, which is where I planned to venture after high school,” he smiled sadly at the window, thinking back on his career plans. 

 “I was riding my bike to school and was feeling more free than I had ever been.  The anticipation of last minute exams and university applications made me buzzed and only increased my eagerness so I was being pretty reckless.  Reliving that moment, I was being stupid, but at the time, I didn’t care. I just kept riding faster and faster, until I veered around a corner.  I didn’t even see the car but I sure felt it. 

I knew I was dead upon impact. The bike had hit the bumper head on, sending me flying down the other end of the street, crashing on the road, and skidding into a tree.  The fall had broken my spine and snapped my neck while the tree had cracked open my skull. I died from bone damage and internal bleeding.  

That wasn’t bad though, dying I mean. The worst part was opening my eyes to find that I was a ghost, and that my parents where right next to me, crying their eyes out over my body that was spread on a gurney in the morgue.  I had to stand there while my parents just stood weeping, not being able to hear me, as I screamed at them to help me, to hear me, to look at me. I even tried to touch them but I passed right through. It wasn’t until a couple years later after constant practice that I was able to appear to human eyes, and to touch things.  

They moved out the following year because the grief was too much for them and they couldn’t stand walking into this room knowing that I should be here. That was last time I saw them, and I have just been stuck in this city every since” 

Luke finally looked at Michael after having not glanced at him through the whole story. He saw that Michael’s cheeks were wet and a bit red, even though he denied it and furiously scrubbed at the tears when Luke questioned him.

 “Have you tried leaving this city? you know, following your parents?”

 “I tried” he said. “When they got into the car and started driving away, I ran after them, trying to hopelessly yell at them not to leave me, but as soon as we got to the city edge, I was stopped by some invisible force. I cried as I watched them drive off,”  Luke wiped away a stray tear from his eye from remembering the encounter.  “but anyways, that’s how I came to be here right now,”

 “so you’ve just been wandering around these past years?” 

“Well there isn’t much else to do,”

 “Have you tried figuring out why you are a ghost and not officially dead?” 

“I assume it’s because I had some sort of unfinished business or something like that. That’s what happens in the movies right?” 

“You’re basing this off fictional movies?”

 “There’s nothing else to base it off of. No one exactly gives you a book of information on the subject,” 

"Okay, well, what kind of unfinished business do you think you have?” 

“I don’t know, it could be many things. I was only eighteen when I died so I didn’t get to achieve much so the list is endless,”

 “Hmm, well, I promise that I’m going to help you find out Luke, for your sake. So that you can be free and maybe even find your parents,” 

 “you really mean that?” 

"of course you idiot,” 

 

Michael’s POV

Luke giggled at Michael’s remark and he swears that his heart gave an irregular thump. Maybe he should get that checked out.  

“Hey, remember when you said that you didn’t want me to hurt myself over nothing? how did you know it was for nothing?” 

"Um, well, you see, the thing is that, you don’t actually have any powers,” Luke drawled out. 

 “What do you mean? I stopped that ball at lunch today,”

 “You didn’t...... I kinda did” 

“WHAT?” 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I followed you to school and at lunch I saw the ball coming towards you and I didn’t want you to get hurt so I stopped it without thinking and, I’m sorry” he jumbled out. 

 “Now what am I gonna do? Everyone at school expects me to have these powers and they’re not even real!” 

"I know, I know, and I’m sorry, I really am but it never meant to happen, it was on accident,” Luke whimpered.

 Michael sighed. It technically wasn’t Luke’s fault. Luke was just trying to protect Michael, but now it’s got him into trouble. How was he gonna re-enact the scene tomorrow if they asked?....wait, he’s got it! 

“Luke, you said you followed me at school right?”

 “Right, and I’m sorry for that too,”

 “No, that’s not what I talking about. What I’m talking about is that you could follow me to school and whenever someone asks about it, you can just do what happened today again. It will work perfectly!” 

“Okay,” Luke agreed. “Are you sure it’s fine that I go to school with you?” 

"Positive,” Michael grinned. 

 Michael and Luke were interrupted by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. Michael looked out his window to see who was parking. Oh  great, his parents are home.


	7. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is really shitty but it's just a filler until the next chapter and I had previously written it better but I accidentally deleted the copy and had to start over ugh. 
> 
> People who are the boys girlfriends will be mentioned in the next chapter promise :-) thanks x

"Luke, you have to leave or disappear or whatever you do, quick!" Michael shouted at Luke. 

He wouldn't be able to explain that they had ghost living in their house without his parents freaking out and hurting Luke because knowing them, they would. He couldn't risk them knowing the truth and taking away his friend.

He watched as Luke gradually faded into the thin air until he was unable to seen. Michael knew that Luke was still there, just couldn't be seen, and that made him somewhat calmer.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'm alright," he heard Luke's voice reply from next to him. 

Michael could hear his parents chatter drift from downstairs to his room. He followed the noise to the kitchen where he found his parents talking over a cup of coffee. 

"Hey, how was work?" he asked.

"Work was good," his mum replied.

"Yeah, work was good but we're tired so we're gonna go to bed alright bud? Goodnight," his dad said, ruffling his hair before resigning to their room. His mother kissed his forehead before following his dad too.

"Goodnight," he whispered sadly after them.

Michael really thought that things had changed, that a new place would bring a new start and better relationship with his parents but it looks like he was wrong. Nothing had changed or would ever change. Why did Michael even bother trying?

Michael returned to his room, flopping down, defeatedly, on the bed and sighing.

"Your parents don't seem nice," Luke said from next to him.

"They're just busy with work, that's all," he lied. He didn't need nor want Luke's pity.

"Didn't seem like it,"

"So you suddenly know everything about my life now that you've known me for 24 hours?"

"No, I ju-"

"Then mind your own business" he retorted.

Michael knew that it wasn't Luke's fault and that Luke was actually right but he hated talking about his parents and being reminded that they didn't actually care for him. He didn't mean for his temper to get the best of him and immediately felt guilty when he felt Luke's weight shift off the bed.

"Luke, I'm sorry. It's not your fault, I'm just upset. Please don't be leave," Michael apologised.

Luke had his back facing Michael, refusing to look at him, Michael's guilt gnawed at his stomach.

"C'mere," Michael said. His arms were open as an invitation to cuddle.

Luke slowly turned around and rejoined Michael back on the bed. Luke snuggled into Michael's side, a smile on his face now that he was hugging the boy.

"We better get to sleep if we want to - wait, do you even sleep?" Michael yawned.

"I can but I don't need to," 

"Oh, well you can just cuddle with me then," he said, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

 

Luke's POV

Michael looked absolutely adorable when he was asleep. He resembled a cute kitten and Luke had to stop himself many times from having the urge to boop Michael's nose or run his fingers through Michael's hair.

Luke sighed fondly at the sleeping boy in his arms. He hadn't been held like this in a while and it felt nice and soothing. The last time he had been in someone's arms was by his mum or ex-girlfriend, Aleisha. It reminded him of being alive.

He knew he was falling for Michael. It was crazy seeming as he had only known Michael for a day or two but he felt closer to the boy than he had anyone. Everything about Michael just called to him and Luke had to answer.

He knew nothing could come out of it though. Michael and him could never have a relationship. It was wrong for a ghost and a human to have relations.   
If Luke was still alive, even though he would be so much older than Michael, he would have a better chance whilst being living than being undead as he is now.

That didn't worry Luke as much. What worried Luke was growing fonder of Michael by the day or Michael growing fond of him. Then, they'd run into trouble because they wouldn't want to leave one another even knowing the complications.

He prayed that Michael would find the reason that he remains a ghost soon before feelings can develop between the two for the sake of both of them.

For now though, Luke was content with just cuddling with Michael until the sun rose.


	8. Love and Laughter

Michael's POV

 

Michael woke up to the sound of someone singing a song that he had never heard of before. The voice was really good and the curiosity of wanting to know who it was made him move from his bed that morning. He couldn't feel Luke's presence anymore and he felt a sense of loss. It was weird considering he hadn't know him for long.

Yawning, he begrudgingly removed himself from the comfort of his bed and followed the sound of the singing voice.  
When he had finally located the source of the noise, he found that it was actually Luke singing in the kitchen whilst he cooked something over the stove; whatever it was, it smelt really good.

"Good morning," he said. The sound of Michael's voice startled Luke causing him to almost drop the pan on the ground, Michael had to hold in a snicker.

"God, you scared me!" Luke gasped. 

"Didn't mean to scare you half to death," Michael chuckled at his own joke.

"Ha ha, very funny, eat your breakfast," Luke said as he served a set of pancakes with maple syrup in front of him.

Michael happily sat down and quickly scarfed down his food before hurrying to get dressed and prepared for school. Once he was ready, he found Luke waiting for him at the bottom of the staircase.

"Ready?"

"Ready" Luke replied.

Michael and Luke walked in silence down the path that Michael had taken the day before. This morning he didn't have the sense of someone watching him because he could see Luke this time but the nerves from yesterday hadn't left yet.

"So, about today, you know what to do if someone asks me to do something right?"

"Yep, I'll just wait for you to give me a signal and then I'll lift it for you,"

"Great, and no one can see you, right?"

"No one but you," Luke smiled.

Michael let out a sigh of relief. His nerves were gradually snowballing as they neared the school but knowing that Luke was going to be with him made him calmer.

He entered the school gates and was immediately welcomed with 'hellos', pats on the back, and even hugs! It seemed that overnight he had become popular and the centre of gossip around campus.

"Michael!" he heard a voice yell from behind him.

Michael turned around as much as he could in the crowded hallway to see Calum waving at him, pushing his way past people to get to him.

"Feeling better today?" Calum asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Over the shock,"

"That's good," Calum replied. "You're not gonna go all psychic on us today right?"

"Not unless asked," he said, looking up at Luke who was casually floating above the students. 

When Luke looked at Calum, Michael could swear he saw a hint of jealousy or anger in his eyes but it disappeared when he noticed Michael. Maybe it was just the light. Luke wouldn't have anything to be jealous of or angry at Calum for. 

The bell rang for the start of lessons, and Michael and Calum had to rush past students to get to their class on time.

 

~

 

Michael was glad when the bell rang for lunch and no one had asked him to show his 'powers' yet. 

He searched for Calum and Ashton, and found them in the same spot as yesterday, except this time, they were joined by 3 girls. One had Ashton's arm around her waist, both looking up lovingly at each other, another was sitting in between Calum's open legs, her back pressed against his chest, and the last was sitting in front of the four by herself, conversing with Calum and the girl.

"Hey, Michael!" Calum greeted him as he sat next to the girl sitting by herself.

"Oh, hey," Ashton said, removing his gaze from the girl in his arms.

"Hey guys, who is this?" Michael asked. 

"This is Sadie, my girlfriend. Sadie, this is Michael, our new friend," Ashton introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Sadie said, smiling warmly.

"And this is Becky, we're not official yet but we're together," Calum introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Michael replied.

"And I'm Mel, I'm the 5th wheel in this love fest," said the girl next to him.

"Well, we can be 5th wheels together now,"

Mel giggled at his comment and he knew that him and the girls were now friends.  
The rest of lunch went by a breeze with the group talking about themselves and about other students within the school. Michael didn't want to seem rude so he kept out of the last part of the conversation. He didn't know the other students so he didn't feel like he had a right to gossip about them right now.

"Earth to Michael!" he heard someone shout.

"Huh, what?" he asked, confused.

"We were just telling the girls about what happened yesterday," Ashton said.

"Oh, what about it?"

"Well, Sadie was just wondering if you could show us again next lesson?"

"Um, sure," he gulped. He looked around to make sure Luke was still with him and found him leaning against the side of a nearby tree.

"Great, we'll see you next lesson then?" Becky asked.

"I'll be there," he replied as he watched Ashton and Calum's girlfriends kiss them goodbye and leave, while Mel just smiled at him before joining the other girls.

"Mel seems to have taken an interest in you," Calum stated.

"What?"

"Mel? it's obvious that she likes you. You should ask her out,"

"Uh, I don't know guys. I've only been here 2 days, it's a bit soon," he said, resisting the urge to glance at Luke.

"It's never too soon mate, you should ask her," Ashton said. 

Michael was going to reply that he didn't really like her like that but the bell for end of lunch rang and interrupted his sentence.  
He watched as Ashton and Calum packed their things and walked to class. He followed them, all the while thinking about their proposal. 

Michael would ask Mel out but the truth was, he didn't like girls like that; he was gay. He didn't want Ashton and Calum finding out just yet without knowing if they were homophobic or not. Michael had trouble with people not accepting at his previous school and he didn't need that here, not after he had just made some friends.

Michael ignored those thoughts and tried to preoccupy himself with the thought of what he was going to do to show his 'powers' to the girls next lesson. He just hoped that Luke and him could work together without fail or else, it was basically all over for him.


	9. Test of truth

Michael's heart was beating 100 times per minute, sweat was surfacing his skin, and his hands were clammy. The thought of this going all wrong had him stressing but he knew that Luke wouldn't let that happen to him.

Taking a deep breath, he entered the classroom and made eye contact with Calum, Ashton, and the girls who were sitting at the back of the room. He dawdled over to the seat next to Mel, trying to not make it awkward with the conversation the boys and him had before replaying in his head.

"Hey, Michael, are you going to show us?" Sadie asked. 

"Uh, yeah, um, what do you want me to do?"

"Hmmm.... how about something easy, ya know, considering you only found out about this yesterday? Pick up a pencil or something," Calum said.

"O-okay,"

Michael looked around, searching for Luke, and found him standing by Michael's right shoulder. He nodded his head at Luke, giving him the signal to follow his lead. 

Michael slowly hovered his hand over the pencil that was laying on his desk, lifting his hand up inch by inch as Luke actually picked up the pencil. The pencil began to rise as Michael's hand moved further and further before dropping back on the desk. 

"Wow, that was so cool!" Becky exclaimed. 

"I can't believe you can do that!" Sadie said.

"I think it's awesome," Mel commented, blushing slightly.

"Uh, thanks guys," Michael said awkwardly.

At that moment, the teacher entered the classroom, profusely apologised for being late and started the class at once. The attention moved from him to the teacher and Michael breathed a sigh or relief.

He looked over at Luke who was now sitting on top of the empty desk next to him and smiled. Luke returned the smile before listening to the teacher too.

Everything had worked out fine.

 

Luke's POV

Michael smiled to me as a silent thank you, and I happily returned the smile before turning my attention on the teacher talking.

The lecture was boring but it was nice to be back in school for once, at least to just feel the vibe of being alive again and around people his age. 

Luke wished he could've graduated but fate had other plans. He wondered if that's what was holding him here, the fact that he didn't graduate from high school, but that seemed ridiculous. He did feel somewhat lighter since he returned to the school but no real major change. No, it had to be something else, something more significant to him, but what?

He had no idea what that could be but looking over at Michael and seeing the boy, even looking bored with his eyes straining to keep awake and his head drooping, made his heart ache. If he found out what was anchoring him, then he would be leaving Michael behind and although he shouldn't be thinking this way, he couldn't help but not want to find out.

It was selfish of him because maybe Michael didn't want him around forever. I mean, eventually Michael was going to leave anyway right? He wouldn't stay in that old house just for him, so he should want Michael to help him.

Yeah, it's for the better of both of them. Michael gets to live a normal life, marry the girl he loves and have kids, and Luke will go to wherever it is you go to after you die and hopefully find his parents - it's a win-win situation. 

It didn't stop him from feeling a deep sadness though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really shitty chapter bc it's just a filler and so is the next one really sorry.
> 
> It's almost finished too in like 4-5 chapters :) thanks for reading! New update soon x


	10. Discovering new things

Michael's POV

From then on, Michael didn't have any troubles. Michael barely had to show people his 'powers' and when they did, Luke was right there to help him, he had a good set of friends who cared for and accepted him (even after revealing his sexuality to them), and he wasn't home alone anymore thanks to Luke.

With Luke, he could forget that his parents were hardly ever around and he felt happier than he had been in years. To be honest, Michael didn't want to help Luke anymore. Not that he didn't want to help because he hated Luke, more like he didn't want to help him because he liked Luke - like, really liked him.

If Michael helped Luke, then he would just be helping Luke leave him. He knew it was selfish of him and unfair to Luke but he didn't think he could bare not having Luke in his life now that he's begun to know him (and possibly grow feelings for him).

Michael shouldn't be so greedy. If he really did care about Luke then he should be doing everything in his power to grant Luke's wish. Sigh, If that meant letting Luke go in exchange for Luke being happy then that's the price Michael is willing to pay.

He is going to do everything he can to find Luke's anchor... for Luke's sake.

 

Luke's POV

Michael seemed to be working faster at finding my anchor these last couple of days. He kept asking me questions about my childhood, my friends, my family, my grades, my interests, my career goals, everything. 

It looked like I was right and he did want to get rid of me and fast it seemed. I didn't know that I was that much of a burden on him. Actually, I thought we had actually grown closer... but I guess I was wrong about that too.

"What stadium did you say was your dream place to play?" Michael asked.

"Wembley Stadium in London,"

Michael nodded, scribbling down more notes onto the piece of paper in his hands.

That's all that littered his room; papers with writing all over them. He was really invested into this. It hurt Luke's heart but he knew that it was what Michael wanted so he would go through with it.

"Okay, so I have narrowed it down to being a couple of things," Michael started, looking up at Luke. "It could be that you didn't graduate High school, it could be that you don't know where your family went or it could be that you never achieved your career goals," 

"Hmm, I don't think it's because I didn't graduate high school because following you around school, I think I would've felt it by now, it might be because I don't know where my family went but I'd never be able to find them, and it could be because I didn't achieve my career but how could I now when I'm a ghost? I'm pretty screwed here,"

"Don't give up hope Luke, I WILL find a way to get you out of here, I promise"

'Get you out of here' he had said. This only further proves that Michael didn't want him anymore. Well, two could play at that game.

"Okay, I trust you. Anything to get me out and away from here,"

Luke thought he almost saw hurt flash over Michael's features but if it was, Michael was quick to cover it up with smile making Luke think he had been seeing things.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

 

~ 

Michael's POV

Michael was furiously typing at the keyboard with motivation. He was sitting at one of the computers in the library trying to find any information on the whereabouts of Luke's parents. He'd found plenty of Liz and Andrew Hemmings but none of them matched the identity of Luke's. 

"What are you doing in here, Mikey?" he heard a voice say from above his head.  
Calum was peering over Michael's shoulders to see what Michael was so busy doing on the screen.

"Liz and Andrew Hemmings? Aren't they the names of the parents of that Luke kid who died?"

"You know him!?"

"Yeah, most people do. It's the worst thing that's happened in this town, devastated everyone. His parents couldn't handle the grief so they left town. What are you doing searching them up?" 

"Oh, nothing really important. I just have an assignment on the effects of losing a child and I found them so I was gonna try and contact them,"

"Oh okay, in that case, you should search up their names under the Australian log book. My mum told me that they moved back to Sydney where they were born to be with family and friends. You might be able to find some contacts there,"

"Okay, thanks man,"

"No worries," Calum smiled at him and exited the library to leave him be.

Michael typed 'Liz and Andrew hemmings Sydney, Australia' in the google search bar and waited for the cursor to load. He immediately found a newspaper article at the top of the page, one of the first entries. He clicked on the link, reading through the article. Michael couldn't stifle the gasp that left his lips at what the story said. 

Luke was going to freak when Michael told him the news (literally the news) ......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking by me! There's only 2 or so more chapters to go so thank you for all the views, kudos, comments and more :) comment below if you want a happy or realistic ending x


	11. Parent troubles

Michael walked home with a heavy heart. He was debating the whole way on whether he should tell Luke what he had discovered. The papers in his bags suddenly weighing a ton and making Michael's legs drag along.

Before he knew it, he had made it to the front door and his palms were dripping with sweat. He had to do this he reminded himself, Luke deserved to know.

Michael shut the door behind him, calling out Luke's name. When Michael didn't receive a reply, he went searching for the boy upstairs.

"Hey, I was calling you," Michael said, finding Luke laying on his bed.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you," he could hear the coldness in Luke's tone.

"Okay then....." he replied, confused. "I found some information on your parents,"

"Really?" Luke shot up from the bed. "What did you find?"

"Um, well, I found that they moved back to Sydney, Austra-"

"Well, that was kinda obvious, don't know how I didn't guess that. But too bad it's not closer to here because then I wo-"

"Luke, stop!" Michael interrupted. "You didn't let me finish... there's more,"

"What more Michael? What aren't you telling me?"

"Um, I found a newspaper article online, and um, I d- here" Michael ended, handing Luke the printed paper from his bag.

Michael couldn't bare to watch the look on Luke's face so he looked out the window instead, waiting for Luke to say something. 

"M-m-m-y par-e-e-nts a-r-r-e d-d-d-dead?" Luke stuttered out, grief showing on his face. He floated back down on the bed, Luke's eyes never left the article in his hands.

"I'm so sorry Luke. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd be hurt but if we look on the bright side, that crosses another thing off the l-"

"How is there a bright side to this Michael!?" Luke cut him off. "How can there be anything when my parents are dead Michael? DEAD!"

"I know Luke, I understand, and I'm sorry bu-"

"NO, you DON'T understand. Yeah your parents may be crappy, but you still have them, I don't!"

"I know this news hurts Luke but we can get through this together, ya know"

"Together?" Luke scoffed. "Are you sure about that? because lately it seems like you want to get rid me,"

"Luke, I would never-"

"No, just save it Michael! You know what? If you are so set on going then just leave,"

"Luke,-" 

"LEAVE!" 

Michael had never heard Luke shout before, let alone at him. Michael didn't want to upset Luke further and he definitely didn't want Luke to see that he had made him cry, so he did what Luke said, and left. He ran out the door to his house, out the streets and as far away from Luke as he could go.

Tears spilled from his eyes, blurring his eyesight, but yet he kept running. Running away from his friends, away from his parents, away from his problems, and away from Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this chapter is kinda depressing and I'm making them a tinsy bit shorter but I promise I'll post every second day this week :) 
> 
> Thanks to a lovely suggestion from a viewer whose URL escapes me, that I do both the happy and realistic ending to this so that's what will happen :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading and all the wonderful comments x


	12. Danger

Luke's POV

Why the hell did Luke say that? How could he have been so rude to Michael?  
It wasn't Michael's fault that his parents were dead but him trying to fix things had just angered him so much. Now HE needed to fix this, he had to find Michael.

Luke ran out of the house in the direction that Michael went. It had grown dark and he was scared that something bad would happen to Michael and if it did, it would be all his fault.   
Luke searched the whole town, anywhere that Michael might've gone. He searched friends houses, the park, the music centre, the gaming store at the mall, even the school, but he couldn't find Michael.  
It was only when Luke was passing the local bar that he found Michael... but not in the state that he would've liked.

Michael was laying on the dirty ground of the next door alley, head facing away from Luke, covered in some sort of grime. Luke rushed over to Michael and found that he was in fact, unconscious and severely beaten. Luke now knew what the grime was and he wished he had never wanted to know. Luke's stomach lurched and he found it hard to resist the urge to throw up at the sight of Michael's bleeding stomach.

Michael's body was covering head to toe in purple and red marks, his clothes were slightly torn, and no matter how many times Luke called out his name, Michael's eyes wouldn't open. Shakily, he pressed his cold fingers to Michael's neck, looking for a pulse. He found one but it was very faint. If Luke didn't get Michael out of here fast then Michael would surely die.

Luke carefully scooped Michael in his arms, trying hard not to hurt him further, and ran back towards home. He couldn't exactly walk into the hospital with Michael in his arms so he had to settle for treating him from home. Luke had been trained in medical attention before he died so he should be able to help Michael as long as he got home in time.

It was a race against the clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's short I know but I have like 3 chapters left :) will post in another 2 days x


	13. I love you

Luke was relieved when he finally returned home. Kicking open the front door, he took Michael up to his room and laid him down carefully onto the bed. Luke ransacked the bathroom for medical supplies before returning to Michael's side. 

He had just started moving Michael's clothes away and started putting pressure on the rapidly bleeding wound on Michael's stomach when he felt a hand latch onto his.

"Michael?"

Michael eyes fluttered open, looking up at Luke tiredly. Now that Luke noticed, Michael was looking paler than usual - not a good sign.

"Stop Luke," Michael whispered.

"What are you talking about? I'm helping you out,"

"No, Luke. It won't work, I can feel it,"

"No! I know it'll work, you just gotta hang out Michael, hang on for me"

"Luke," Michael grimly smiled. "It's too late, I'm bleeding out,"

"No, you're not. I'm going to fix this, it's not too late, it's not,"

"Luke, babe, please"

"No," Luke cried. "You can't leave me. Not like this,"

"It's just my time Luke, but I-I-i just want you to k-know," Michael choked out. "That I love you Luke, I have for a while and I always will. I just want you to know that befor-"

And that was it. Michael's eyes fluttered shut and his heart stopped beating.

"No," Luke whispered to himself. "This can't be happening, it can't!" he sobbed.

He fell onto Michael's body, cradling his corpse into his chest, sobbing loudly.

"No, no, no, come back to Michael! Come back! pleeaasee," he cried.

But no matter how loud or how much Luke pleaded, Michael stayed cold and lifeless. Michael was gone for good. 

"I love you too Michael, I love you too," Luke whispered over and over again, holding the dead body of the boy he loved closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tear jerker right here :( anyway, I only have the ending left and as I said previous, it'll be 2 endings :) I'll post them on the weekend and then that's it! 
> 
> If you have any requests or prompts then feel free to message me on my tumblr @giorginabieber and I'll make a story or imagine with you as a character if you like :) 
> 
> Thanks! x


	14. Happy ending

"I love you too Michael, I love you too," Luke whispered over and over again, holding the dead body of the boy he loved closer. 

~

 

Luke's sobs are muffled by the fabric of Michael's shirt that is pressed against his chest. Nothing could console the boy. He had lost the boy that he loved, the only person who had kept him company in this endless nightmare, and now he was all alone.

"You know, it's really awkward when you tell the boy you like that you love him and then you die without receiving an answer back," he heard a familiar voice say from behind him.

Luke gasped as he turned around and saw Michael floating in front of him.

"B-b-b-ut you just, and I just, and then, but how?" he fumbled.

"Well, I guess when I died I had an anchor too so now I'm a ghost as well,"

Luke had no words and even if he did, he was pretty sure he wouldn't have been able to get them out so he did the only thing he could do. He dropped Michael's corpse and instead ran towards Michael's figure, and tackled him into a hug.

"I thought I had lost you," he mumbled into Michael's neck.

"I know baby, I know," Michael cooed at him. "You never did answer me though,"

"What?"

"I love you Luke," Michael smiled.

"I love you too Michael," Luke grinned. "Ever since you first moved in, I was captivated by you and I knew then, that I was gone for. I'm all yours Michael, and I love you,"

Suddenly Luke felt a tingly sensation radiate throughout his whole body making him feel light and slightly warm.

"Do you feel that?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, what is that?"

"Well, I think I just found my anchor," Luke smiled. "It's you Michael, you're my anchor,"

"And that must mean you are mine," 

The tingly feeling grew stronger and soon both Michael and Luke's body started slowly evaporating piece by piece.

"I guess this is it," 

"Yeah," Luke sighed. "What do you think will happen?"

"I don't know Luke, I don't know but I don't care as long as I'm with you,"

The only part left of their bodies was their mid-section and above, soon it would be over. Luke looked over at Michael and watched as the fading gradually moved further. He reached over and grabbed Michael's hand before that too faded. 

Michael smiled at Luke's actions before glancing at Luke's lips. With approval from Luke, Michael leaned in until their lips touched. Luke kissed Michael back with an equal amount of passion as a sudden burning feeling touched his chest and everything turned white...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to post this til tomorrow so I posted it now :-) last bit now :(


	15. Realistic ending

"I love you too Michael, I love you too," Luke whispered over and over again, holding the dead body of the boy he loved closer. 

~

 

Luke's sobs are muffled by the fabric of Michael's shirt that is pressed against his chest. Nothing could console the boy. He had lost the boy that he loved, the only person who had kept him company in this endless nightmare, and now he was all alone.

Luke prayed that Michael would wake up and this would all just somehow be a dream but no, that's not how it worked. Michael remained lifeless and Luke remained alone.

Luke pulled Michael's body closer towards him as he laid down on the bed, letting his tears hit Michael's dirty shirt. He curled up in on himself as he continued to sob.

All Luke could think about was how Michael was gone and that he was never going to be able to look into his beautiful green eyes again. He was never going to hear the sweet sound of Michael's twinkling laugh. He was never going to stay up all night talking to Michael or just holding him as he slept in his arms. 

For as long as Luke had been a ghost, he had always wished to actually die, but now, in this moment, he had never wished for it more.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end.. :( 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for all the support and kindness you have shown me on my first fanfic! If you want more than leave a prompt or request on my tumblr :-)
> 
> Until then, thank you and bye x


End file.
